Kuon
Kuon (クオン) is the main heroine of Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen. She is a healer and a traveler from Tuskuru. She found an amnesiac man who does not have any recollection of his past in the forest and gives him the name Haku. She became Haku's "Guardian" ever since. She is the daughter of Hakuoro and Yuzuha and has inherited some of Witsuarunemitea's powers, giving her inhuman strength and enchantments. Appearance Kuon is a beautiful young lady with a slender appearance. She has long black hair bound by ribbons in a hair bun and low pony tail. Despite how modest her clothes make her look, she has a curvy figure and is quite buxom. Personality Kuon can be described as very kind, but can also beat one up with a smile still on her face. She has a huge appetite and is shown to eat many times more what Haku ate. She is also shown to be bashful whenever her tail is touched. Her tail also spikes much like a cat when she is frightened. She acts respectfully towards those who raised her yet when speaking about them, she can be embarrassed about it. However, anyone who makes her angry (Haku) will receive a fitting punishment from her, mostly from her tail. She seems to have a perverted side on Haku when he was taking a bath and she peeked on him. She has a scary side of which only shown on Haku and Anju with a smile still on her face of which may appear to them as a "monster." While using Witsuarunemitea's powers, her other personality resurface, a cold and distant demeanor. Kuon was born with both of Witsuarunemitea's natures, the good and the dark. When Kuon was young, she could hear another voice from inside of her to unleashed her power, and embrace the darkness. Eruuru in response, explains to her that she carried the divine blood of Witsuarunemitea which halts her illness. She mustn't use her powers or she will be sick. The truth is the more Kuon uses her power, the closer she will lose her humanity. Background Kuon's first unofficial appearance was as a baby in the epilogue when Oboro carries it to go visit Yuzuha's grave saying he will take her child to go visit the world, which is likely why Kuon likes to wander so much. Oboro says that Kuon's mother died giving birth and Kuon calls Oboro her father. It is unknown if she knows Hakuoro is her real father but calls Oboro dad like she calls everyone else mom. Oboro has been stalking Kuon for a good while like he stalking his sister before. Kuon was a big ball curiosity when she was child. The only time she was quiet was when she fell asleep. If they tried to make her study, she would run away. She even found some sake and had a taste of it before passing out and being discovered by Eruruu, a topic she is rather embarrassed about. She was raised by Hakuoro's wives and refers to many of them as her mothers, with the exception of Karura, Kamyu, and Aruruu. Plot Kuon was treating Haku inside a tent, asking him about his condition and not to strain himself as she will tell him everything he wanted to know later. After his sudden disappearance, she searched until she found him having trouble with a monster known as the "Curse", where she threw some sort of flash grenade and rescued him out of the cave. She gave him clothes that were formerly worn by Oboro in order to replace his current one. Kuon explained that she took him in since he was found collapsed alone in an isolated place and she just can't abandon him there. Due to his amnesia, she offered to put him under her care for a meantime, which Haku gladly accepted. With his living decided, she also gave him his current name, stating that it has a long history. Futari no Hakuoro Prologue In her dreams (similar to Hakuoro's) she was burning, begging for water and calling for Haku, Kuon wakes up being attended by Fumirul at the Palace of Tuskuru's Capital, she does recall what happened early before arriving home. Later she takes a hot bath along with her sisters. She later asks how she been asleep which Kamyu reply her the she been sleeping for 10 days. Kuon doesn't remember her travel or her time in Yamato and yet she feels anxious. Later, Oboro checks on her if she in any pain. She asks him if she was traveling, which confirms that she doesn't recall any of her time in yamato and suddenly she starts to recall some fragments, in the beginning where she found Haku. futhermore Kurou appeared and mentioned the recent events: Tuskuru diplomacy in Yamato, Yamato invasion, the Mikado death, the attend onPrincess Anju's life; this cause her to recall most of her memories, even those she met: Rurutie, Nosuri, Nekone, Atui, the Kamunagi of Chains. But most important she recalls Haku from the moment she found him and named him. By remember him she recalls every details from her time in Yamato, to the time when Oshutoru informs her that "Haku is dead" (She recall everything that happened in the" Mask of deception") . Oboro announces that as Yamato is split because of the Civil war, Tuskuru will seize the opportunity to attack, much to a suprise and disaproval for Kuon The next day at dawn, Kuon attends to go back to Yamato, she was suddenly attacked by a pack of kimamau, kuon bash them without effort, she encounters Kamyu and Aruruu who are telling her to stay, but ignores them. As she goes futher, Oboro and Bewari appear front on her. They tell her that the invasion will proceed and either she goes back to save her friends it wil change nothing. They tell her that ruling means bearing the lives of the people, but most importantly she as the princess of Tuskuru can help them. Kuon decides to lead the invasion herself, now that considering the invasion a way to save them. Arriving at En'nakamui as the Mikoto of Tuskuru Kuon was attending her duties as Mikoto of Tuskuru, she barely mentioned Haku to her foster siblings. As her envoy arrives at En'nakamui. She have a little talk with Bewari an Kurou, she states that this isn't a personal visit, before arriving she shall be presented as the Princess of Tuskuru. As she meet up Oshotoru the genaral of the Right asks her why she came, ignoring his question she gives him a scrolls cotaining all of the suplies and resources to be delivered to En'nakamui, just as the meeting was continuing on Anju burst in thus interrupting the matter. Yamato's princess welcomes the foreign princess, futhermore Atui, Nosuri, Ougi, Rurutie appear as well at the meeting. Resuming at the meeting, Kuon states that Tuskuru intends to retaliate Yamato's past hostilities by sweep the land of Yamato while En'nakamui stays out of the way, demanding that they shall remain where they are till her labor is done. Anju denies stay in En'nakamui while the whole nation is aflame. Oshutoru now tells her that she is afraid that Yamato will invade again, Anju futher denies that as well. Kuon states the even war wages on the mainland it will enventually reach Tuskuru's shores again. either accept or reject, she will take the land. She futher taunts Anju several times during the meeting This causes a confrontation between the two princesses, Anju strikes first however Kuon stop it one handed, sending Anju to the floor. They continue with Kuon sending her back until the young princess finally deliver a direct hit (without dogding it) or but doens't deal any damage. Kuon then demands her to wield a sword on the floor, Anju demands that none will intervere, as she strikes at her, kuon dogded and tells her too slow. as the fight proceed Anju deliver a strike directly to the princess with a strenght matching even vurai but blocked with her fingertip. Anju lacks the confidence as Kuon states the she must stay and live at peace. Oshutoru interrupts, as he faces her, she notices Oshutoru wielding Tessen and so she ask him where he got it,he respond that it belonged to fallen friend he tried to protect, send him outside of the hall in one strike. Kuon calls him unworthly to protect anything strikes him several times with her unnatural strenght, wondering why he doesn't fight back Kuon gets disappointed at him for not being a worthly opponent, now believing she was wrong about him. As she was about to strike again the Akuruka repels her. He stands up and reminds her that Anju is the one she is fighting. Koun believes Anju's will is broken and she is barely to stand. However Oshutoru encourage her and mentions Haku by the name, enraged she strikes at him, instead of fighting back, he reminds Kuon of the true opponent is Anju. Just as the fights continues Oshutoru mutters something that she knows only Haku would sa,y immediately results in her suspecting his true identity and catches her offguard so much that she was unable to concentrate on her fight with Anju. Anju strikes her on the face, Kuon sends her to a long distance with one strike to buy her time to look at Oshutoru now realizing that the actual General of the Right is actually Haku, wondering about him wielding the Akuruka. Suddenly Anju attacks her, blocking the attack barely Kuon gets to the defensive due to Anju's multiple attack since her own doesn't deal any damage to Anju anymore. Suddenly a giant sword fell from the sky (from Karura) standing on the floor. Anju wields it leaving everyone around suprised this time the two princesses clash with rivaled might till Anju sends her flying to a stone wall. Before anything else, Oshutoru stops the fighting and thus the princess of Tuskuru takes her leave but informs them that they be back if the tides of war turns against them. At the carriage Kuon then wonders why is Haku wielding the Akuruka. Bewari and Kurou decides to allow her to go back to help her friends. Kuon changes her clothes and goes heads back to En'nakamui where everyone welcomes her. Returning En'nakamui After the meeting with Atui, Rurutie, Nosuri, Ougi, Nekone, Kiuru, Yakutowaruto and Shinonon greet her, glad to see her again. She comes to meet up Oshutoru. As they meet up after some time, the both started to speak as the reunion turns out awkward to both of them. Suddenly the twins appear, to Kuon suprises she ask him why they are serving him now. Even as both twins states that it was Haku's last command to serve him, she comes suspicious. She later meets Oshutoru at his office where their conversation started to be arkward by the time when she glaces at him and metions Haku. Suddenly, Nosuri comes in and start a drinking competition. Later that night Kuon tries to enter Oshutoru's Office, however the twin priestesses don't let her pass, they tell her that she smells because she has scent of vixen (after a bath) so the twin won't allow her to pass since she might "tease him". Oshutoru comes out and allows her to his office, again their conversation was getting arkward as the twins prepare tea, Kuon asks about his injuries received by the princess of Tuskuru (not revealing herself being from royalty) and states that she "heard" news about it, she feel relieved knowing that most of his wounds are healed in short time and she apologies about it. She also states that she sorry about abandon them back then, she promises that she won't do so again. As they drink up tea and have dinner Kuon started to feed him. After that Kuon meets up with Nekone, She start combing Nekon's hair as they recall their time at the inn now feeling a distant past. Friendly Fight - Kuon and Atui At night with a full moon, Kuon comes into the wood near the castle under Atui insistence, She finds Atui and to her suprise Oshutoru is also present, who is also suprised to see him as well. Atui explain to both that her reasons is for a fight, a friendly fight between she and Kuon, so Atui has Oshutoru as a witness for the fight. Atui explains her reasons for the fight, she noticed that Kuon has distanced from everyone, so in other to be friends again, they must fight to settle things up. Atui reveals that she only wants to have fun and drink like the old days. Both Kuon and Atui fight fiercely, even if Atui was becoming deadly in the process, Kuon didn't have any trouble while dealing her. Both of them have fun in the fight even causing a mess in the field. In the end match comes in a draw. Oshutoru carries both girls since they out of stamina. Massage - Kuon and Rurutie Kuon recwives a massage on the back by Rurutie, she tells her that she got some muscle pain in several part of her body during " lightexercises". In truth the pain is because of her fight with Anju, Rurutie sits on a prone Kuon, rubbibg firmly into preassure points on her back and legs, she groans as Rurutie proceed, she teases Kuon futher as the latter feels uneasy and embarrassed, She describes the softness of Kuon's body. She massages several parts off her body. Both unaware that Oshutoru was peeking for a moment to check if they both alright, however, as he saw Kuon nearly without clothes, Oshutoru leaves in an instant. Perfumes At his Office, Anju rush in and tell him that today's bath was splendid because of the soap smells like flowers, Kuon explains that she made it, Anju suprised she expresses her aproval for such a wonderful soap and asks what else she got, Kuon replies by telling she got medicine, bug repelent and a lot more in her inventory. Anju and Rurutie are suprised for Kuon capability to make such things as conversation proceed, Oshutoru/Haku smiles at himself glad that the three of them make good friends. Aphrodisiac Kuon receives Saraana and Uruuru at her room asking for a tonic to energize Oshutoru who is in pain and exhausted after working hard all day. She gladly accept their request since is for him (Haku) she receives the ingredients written on a paper, at first she finds the ingrendients strange but procced to make the tonic. After the twins leaves with the tonic she realizes about the ingredients are for an aphrodisiac, once realizing the twins attempt to have their way on Oshutoru/Haku, Kuon charges into his room, she tells him desperately to stop, she asks if he already drinked the liquor just before she snatches the cup form his hands, she comes to a relief as he didn't drink it and the latter asks the reason for barging in like that. After failing to make the twins explains their intentions for the medicine, she explains that the medice has another effect if mixed with alcohol, Kuon pauses just about when she was about to tell the side effect from the medicine, Oshutoru insists to know, and so she embarrasedly tells him that medicine has a stimulating effect, an aphrodisiac to be precise. The twins tease her further by making her the one who tried the aphrodisiac on him since she knew the properties of the ingredients, she runs off to her room ashamed. Battle of Rumoy Pass Strategy As she serves tea to Oshutoru, he comes to this strategy.In order to break the Yamatan blockade, the rebel army must retake the Rumoy pass, since it's En'nakamui's lifeline and a essencial passage to trade within Yamato. If they can hold the pass, they can gain access to the neighbour contries and protect En'nakamui. Ougi comes bringing grief news as it's report that the contact from Rumoy pass has been lost to Raiko, now Oshutoru must lad his forces to retain the pass if they are to stand a chance in the war. As they march to the fort, Oshutoru stops as he notices a trap set by Raiko since they not see neither of the Elites or enemy troops, as Nosuri and Atui insist on attacking Oshutoru asks for a bit longer to analyse the situation, as the group ask him for the next move, Anju comes from to backline even if Rurutie or Oshutoru insist on stay behind, Anju tells them that she rather fight along than standing behind and watch her people fight her own battles, this causes a commotion among the soldiers and bow for her. Kuon tells him that he cannot be able to stop her, so he asks her to promise that she must not act on her own. And so they march into the abandoned fort. They see the dead soldier of the fort massacred, Kuon notices that only the bodies of Ennakamui soldier are shown. Nosuri, Ougi, Yakutowaruto also notices that the soldier were eaten by a creature powerful enough to massacre the fort complety. Saraana and Uruuru warns about a comig threat, and so the Gaunji (the same one from the battle of En'nakamui) reveals itself as the beast approaches to them, Oshutoru/Haku realizes that Raiko was the one to lure the beast to the fort and massacre the soldier. Anju sets for battle and so they face the Gauji with both Kuon and Anju at front. As they take advantage on the beast, suddenly the tide of battle rises against them as another Gaunji comes along, Nekone leads Rurutie to safety under Oshutoru's command. As he organizes a retreat, Anju refuses to do so since she wants to avenge her fallen comrades Oshutoru informs that this is the enemy strategy, to manipulate their emotions against them and so to ensure they die here. With this, Anju restores her composure and agrees to retreat. Just as they are about to retreat, the twins detect someone else approaching, a caravan comes with out noticing the battle, at the moment the second Gauji get close to it Munechika suddenly arrives and blocks the beast's attack, Anju is relieved to see her back and well as everyone else. With turns of events, Oshutoru, Kuon, Anju and rest continue to battle Gauji as Munechika deals with the second one. After the battle, a overjoyed Anju clings to Munechika after some time since Yamato's invasion to Tuskuru. As Oshutoru command troop to secure the Fort, he comes to realize that Raiko's purpose was to divide En'nakamui forces to stop them from advancing forth the other countries. With no other choice he decides to view his options while his forces stay on the defensive. As the group converse with Munechika, he asks what happened to her after being captured in Tuskuru; she wonders how he know of her capture, so Oshutoru replies that Haku told him and Munechika explains that she was treated well and she was able to come back only to serve as this "noble's personal" guard. After expalining all the events that happened, noble one comes out from the Tuskuru's carriage who turns out to be Fumiriru (much to Kuon's uncomfort) who introduces herself after having a "little talk" with Kuon, she declares herself to be a wealthy merchant from Tuskuru (Oshutoru/Haku suspects that the more than a simple merchant since the carriage is same kind used by the Princess of Tuskuru when coming to Tuskuru and notices that both Koun and Fumiriru know each other well). Fumiriru realeases Munechika from her debt and state as prisoner of war and so Munechika returns to Anju's services. Oshutoru states that a banquet shall be held in En'nakamui for both Munechika and the Tuskuru caravan since the army and the people will be glad to see one of the Pillar General now aiding En'nakamui cause. Just as they head back to En'nakamui along with Fumiriru, Kuon warns Oshutoru to be careful of Fumiriru, she tells him that he'll understand soon since the latter didn't get the meaning of her warning. With the death of both Gaujis the Rumoy pass is secured and thus they can march forth the other countries. Thus, with the return of Munechika, even without the Akuruka, brings greater hope and morale to the En'nakamui's cause in the war regardless they still in disavantag Battle against Woshisu Before Leaving Amateratsu, Oshutoru shows her a similar capsule to the one when she found with Haku still on cold-sleep. Oshutoru explained everything about technology used to keep Haku alive for many centuries and plus revealing himself to be alive all along since arriving to En'nakamui. And thus the two share a romantic kiss. As Oshutoru/Haku was fighting Woshisu under the influence of the emperor's prototype Akuruka, he enters Akuruturuka form full power. Meanwhile, Kuon and the rest of the group fight off the Tatari. After the battle, Kuon, Rurutie, Atui, Nekone, Kiuru, Nosuri, Ougi, Yakutowaruto, Shinonon and the other waited for Oshutoru; only to find a dying Haku with a severed arm. Everyone was shocked that Haku used Oshutoru's identity since the real General of the Right was long dead before arriving at En'nakamui. Haku gives a short chat to everyone of the group; as for Kuon, Haku thanks her for everything she has done since they meet and apologizes to her for causing her such pain by faking his death. Haku smiles at her as he turns to ashes. Final Battle against Dark Witsuarunemitea Kuon enters in rampage and losing control of her powers by the grief of Haku's death. She gets possessed by Dark Witsuarunemitea (inherited from Hakuoro) and nearly loses all of her humanity within her. At first she was battling against her allies, then became Dark Witsuarunemitea's core. As she nearly kills Nekone, Haku stopped the attack with a flash of light as he returns, now wearing Witsuarunemitea's mask, he takes the Tessen and encourages everyone to battle and save Kuon. As Dark Witsuarunemitea is defeated once and for all, Haku carries Kuon to outside the ruins, just as she was about to thank him for saving her, Haku suddenly disappears, leaving behind his Tessen. Tuskuru and Yamato After the battle both Kuon and Anju now empresses, they declare that the rivaly between Tuskuru and Yamato has ended, now declaring a further peace act by establishing union between both countries with the people cheering in approval. By this declaration Tuskuru comes to aid Yamato refugees who suffered the Civil war and the destruction of the Imperial City. Epilogue Kuon is back on a journey to find Haku, and stops at the first village she met Haku. There is a rumour that a travelling god comes and goes helping those in need. The god is called Mashiro-sama. While she was sleeping she dreamed of Haku. She told Haku all of the stuff that's been happening and everyone wanted him to come back. Kuon told Haku she can't see his face since Haku cover it with shadow but Kuon wished to see his face. Then Haku made a light shine by revealing his face to her. But Haku did not say anything other than laughing and told her to wake and sleep under than blanket cause she will get cold. And she woke up trying to chase after Haku, but it was a dream and Haku made her not to able to move after that. The landlady came by to tell Kuon about a miracle that happen. When she went outside the village turns to spring time. She said it how that possible in just one night the snow is all gone. And the landlady said Mashiro-sama must've came by. She told Kuon about him that Mashiro-sama has two followers and flower petals keep falling around him where ever he goes. Then she realizes that there is flower petals on her and the Tessen was gone. Haku took the Tessen back as a price for making the village stop snowing and her wish to see his face. Haku also got rid of the Tatari, Gigiri, and Borogiri from the caves to make it easier and safer for people to go into the forest. Haku tells her that he is fine and he is on a journey so she doesn't have to worry about him. Kuon tries to chase him, but she couldn't move. Kuon shedding a tear, smiles and says she is getting closer to Haku and she won't let him go the next time they meet. The meeting of the two is expected to happen very soon. Relationships Haku Kuon first met Haku in a forest, she rescued him from a Curse within a cave. At first she had a curiosity about him, at the village's inn she decided to name him Haku since he doesn't remember his own name. She even peeked at him while in the bath. She watches over him since she decided to be his "guardian" at the time they met and has taught him how to read and write. She is strict with Haku on working, however she is impressed about his intelligence. She is mostly with Haku while doing their chores, free time, or even on missions. She seems to enjoy his company and consider each other as family. She initially did not have romantic feelings toward Haku even when Atui asked about it, however when she insisted by asking if they do some "strange things" with each other, she seemed embarrassed about it. When her "sisters" arrived on the capital she asked Haku to leave with her before they find her. During Anju's false kidnap she was impressed and worried when Haku could defend himself against Oshutoru. When war between Yamato and the Uzuurusha started, she asked Haku to come along in a "unusual" way and telling him that it's good having him around and was so happy when he accepted her request. She got so worried when Haku was confronting Vurai on his Akuruturuka form, even more when Vurai nearly killed him only to be protected by the Kamunagi of Chains. She was trying to cheer up Haku after the war was over, so she along with Rurutie and Nekone went to "hang out" with Haku. Kuon and the others girls gave him love letters, which hints that Kuon may have romantic feelings for him. When Haku was summoned by emperor she ask him to be back at dinnertime and she mentioned "This isn't much fun" after he left. When Haku returned from the royal palace she ask him if something happened since he seems upset at dinner, later she sings him a song as he sleeps, the same song Eruruu used for Hakuoro. At the time when Yamato declares war upon her homeland, she became frustrated and locked herself in her room and later she went to Karura's place to think over, Haku expresses his disagreement about Oshutoru giving him tasks, of which she became aware that Haku was worried and searched for her all day as he doesn't approve war even less when Yamato declares war upon her homeland. At the next morning she travels with the others ready to depart, then she smiles at Haku with a happy and joyful face. Before arriving to Tuskuru, Haku asks her about her decision to come, she explains to him of her resolve to end the war as the only one who can. While returning to Yamato, she wondered about Haku's distress concerning the Emperor's death since Haku isn't actually from Yamato. While leaving the Imperial City, she looked back worried about Haku if he was able to escape as well, however she believes Haku will be able to make it to En'nakamui. When she was told from Oshutoru (Haku in disguise) that Haku was dead and the proof was Tessen, she became distraught with grief and decided to return to Tuskuru. When hugged by her uncle Oboro, he reveals that what Kuon felt towards Haku was love, making her cry out his name in sadness and shedding her tears. In Futari no Hakuoro, When she had a temporaly amnesia because of losing control of her powers while returning home, she merely had some flashback from the moment she met Haku. Because of him, her memories of her travels in Yamato were restored. As the Mikoto of Tuskuru, Kuon had a set of hard feelings toward Oshutoru , since she makes him reponsible for "Haku's death" when she sees him wielding Tessen and she beats him near death ( Unaware that Oshutoru is Haku in disguise). Until Anju interferes. During her fight with Anju, she notices that the Oshutoru before might be Haku, she is definitely that Haku is disguised as Oshutoru. As Kuon returned to En'nakamui to rejoin the group, she tries to meet up with Oshutoru several times, She treat Haku kindly (and less bossy) even though he was still acting as Oshutoru. In time their relationship developed deeper. After the war, she was happy when the Mikado asked him to stop his role as the fallen general thus proving that Haku was alive all along, however he still declares that he is Oshutoru however she doesn't accept it as an answer, she was futher suprised when is revealed that Haku is also the Mikado's long lost younger brother. At Tuskuru, during the banquet, she reveals herself to be the Princess she demand him to enter at her services, to stand beside her. Later she explained him that she kept this a secret because he also secretly faked his death to which it hurted her sentimentaly, becoming Oshutoru, being the Mikado's bother and one of the utawarerumono ( a human). As he revived, he is focused on saving Kuon. In the Epilogue, Haku smiles at Kuon and tells her to not to worry about him, informing her that he is on a journey and he will be back. Aruruu - One of her sisters that raised her, Kuon claims that she and Kamyu are the two family members who are the most overprotective of her. Kamyu - One of her sisters that raised her, Kuon claims that she and Aruruu are the two family members who are the most overprotective of her. Touka - One of her mothers who raised her, Touka is somewhat overprotective of her yet sees her as a grown-up woman. Karura - One of her mothers who raised her, Kuon often mistakes her as mother which incurs her wrath and prefers to be called sister instead. Eruruu - One of her mothers that raised her, Eruruu has the strongest bond to Kuon. She is the one who taught Kuon to be a healer. She also refers to Eruruu as Haha-sama instead of the usual first name followed by -okaasan, indicating of how close the two are. When Kuon met Eruruu for the first time in many years at Onkamiyamukai, she was filled with great sorrow and relief and hugged by her, wondering where she had been in the time she disappeared. Hakuoro - Kuon's biological father. She never met him and aware that Hakuoro is her father but not the fact that he is the god Witsuarunemitea. She has inherited some of his powers. Because of this, Kuon is very fond of stories and legend about the old humanity. Abilities Kuon possesses a great strength and agility of which she can knock out a soldier and carry a person without much effort. She can even drag Haku using only her tail even squeeze him while holding in air. Kuon has some of Witsuarunemitea's powers, which according to Kurou, are enough to tear a country, like Tuskuru, apart. While escaping from the Imperial City, some archers shot at her, but just before being hurt by the arrows, she unconsciously stopped them and unleashed a energy pulse capable of wipe out a great number of soldiers and buildings, leaving none of them alive. There were some soldiers in the epilogue that tried to capture her while Kuon was unstable due to thinking that Haku had died. She first burnt some with fire, after that she freezes some of them and shattered that ice they had become and last she made their arms rot and crumble into pieces. One was able to escape, however it ended soon with him becoming food to Mukkuru. It's unknown if Kuon is aware or can freely use her powers. When she used it she was going berserk, and even her voice changed into a more scary one, similar to Hakuoro when he turns into his god form. Not much is said or told, as she used it to kill those who tried to capture her, and it looked like she was looking for the person(s) who "killed" Haku. However, it seemed like Oboro had dealt with this before since he calmly calmed down Kuon even though she hurt him in the process. Trivia * Kuon and Yuzuha shares the same pattern on their clothes and the way they wear their scarf. * Kuon's hairpin ornament was made from Yuzuha's bell. * Kuon declares that Ukon/Oshutoru has a closer relationship to Haku than she, however it appears to be opposite, since Kuon and Haku care for each other and consider themselves as "family." * Kuon loves to have hot baths as Haku says she becomes a totally different person when baths are involved. * In Futari no Hakuoro, she is the second person of Haku's group to discover his secret identity. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:God